Slugterra: Rise of GHOULS
by Fiction For The Ages
Summary: In Slugterra, panic is rising. Eli Shane and his gang, the Shane Gang, have mysteriously disappeared soon after Eli Shane was elected Leader of Slugterra. Now a new group has risen; G.H.O.U.L.S. Will Billy and his gang defeat the sinister organization before it's too late, or is this the end of Slugterra?
1. Chapter 1: Guess The Slug

Billy Leif P.O.V

It's starting to rain. As if this wasn't insulting enough, hiding in the alleyways of Quiet Lawn Cavern. Plus, the dumpster beside me really stinks. Y'know, life was good before G.H.O.U.L.S (Government Hierarchy Of United Leaders of Slugterra). Before that, The Shane gang had gotten rid of the evil known as Dr. Thaddius Blakk, as well as the Goon Doc and they even explored the Eastern Caverns. Me, well, I lost my parents, and now I live on the streets. Wonderful. This is what G.H.O.U.L.S has done to me. Don't ask me what the organization is, I don't really know. I only know bits and pieces. A government was erected in Slugterra after the horrific events of Blakk and the Goon. Eli Shane became the new "leader" of Slugterra, so to speak. However, soon after, he disappeared, along with his friends; Trixie Sting, Kord Zane, Pronto Geronimole and Junjie. No trace of them has been found, but people have not given up hope yet, like me. Soon after, Twist took up the role and became Supreme Leader of Slugterra, which only he calls himself that. Then, the ninety-nine caverns were given to eleven people, all of them either former Blakk henchmen or random villains. Each person had control over nine caverns. That is why they are called the "Leaders of Slugterra". I can name a few such as Mr. Saturday, Boss Ember, Marvolio and Brutale Drake, and so on. Night has begun to fall, so I might as well go to bed. As I'm about to doze off, a gigantic "Ka-boom!" rattles my skull. "What the!?" I exclaim. I look from my tiny hidey-hole. Lodged in the ground in the center of the town square is a giant black rock, with tiny white dots like the night sky.

Billy Leif P.O.V

I go forward to go check to see what the stone is. I creep up, inching forward ever so slowly, as to not draw attention to myself. The sky is dark and there isn't a person in sight. I'm close enough that I begin to see the intricate patterns of the rock. It's pretty big, almost as tall as me, and twice as wide. It glitters like the stars. I'm about to touch it when I hear a rumbling sound. I turn around and see a giant G.H.O.U.L.S tank rumbling up the road. I dive for cover in the alleyway. The tank pulls up and out hops several G.H.O.U.L.S soldiers and the leader of Quiet Lawn cavern, Locke and Lode. "Gather the rock, and shoo away them locals!" Locke hollers. In all the commotion of townspeople being ushered up and soldiers roping off the area, I see something move on the rock. I squint to get a better view. 'Is that a slug?" I ask myself. I see a tiny head pop up from the rock. It's unlike any slug I've ever seen. It looks almost like an Enigmo, but with two eyes like a human, then one eye in the middle of its forehead. It has black-ish skin with glittering white spots, like the rock itself. I decide something. After everything I've been through, that would be MY slug.

Billy Leif P.O.V

I sneak over to where one of the soldiers is posted. I stand behind him in a totally not creepy kind of way. When no one else is looking, I low sweep him, sending him to the ground. I quickly grab his blaster, and throw his ghouls into a dumpster in a bag. I sneak towards Locke and Lode and scream; "Look, it's a slugslinger!" Locke and Lode run immediately to an alleyway. "This is it! I regret nothing!" I run towards the rock. "Hey! Stop him!" a soldier yells. I quickly grab the slug. He looks at me and makes a "guurrgle" sound and flashes a huge smile. I throw him into a capsule and lock him into my blaster. "Okay sluggy, do your thing!" I fire the slug at the twenty something soldiers chasing me, along with Locke and Lode. I try my best to aim and fire as I'm bombarded by Hop Jacks, Greneaters and Harmashelts. I finally find an opening. I fire the slug. He reaches a hundred miles per hour and velocimorphs. He becomes an almost Enigmo like slug however it has two eyes horizontally and one wispy eye in between his antennae. He suddenly releases a blinding flash of light. I avert my eyes. "AARRGGHHH! I can't see!" Locke and Lode say in unison. What a great diversion. I dive into an alley way and crawl into my hidey-hole under the dumpster and stay still as a rock. I begin to wait for my slug to come back. But he never does.

Billy Leif P.O.V

"Billy, remember not to stay out too late." Mom said, calling from the kitchen. We used to live on the outskirts of Gateway Cavern. "I'll be back soon mom!" I said. I remember my parents. They never liked the idea of Eli Shane being forcefully elected by the population as being the "Leader of Slugterra". We all thought of him being better as just a simple freedom fighter. But Eli was forced into power, which probably led to his disappearance. I went out into the fields to play that day, and stayed out until the sun almost began to touch the horizon. Then I knew it was time to go home. As I walked home, I heard a distant rumbling, then explosions. Then I saw smoke. "Oh no! Mom, dad!" I ran home as fast as I could, but stopped abruptly when I saw a mysterious armored tank. I stayed on top of the hill and watched as soldiers took my mom and dad and burned down the house and the barn. I had no blaster to use, it was inside the house. Even if I did have it, it would've been useless. I had no slugs. All I could do was watch. Suddenly, a soldier spotted me. "Hey kid! Kid! Hey, wake up!" Wake up? Oh boy…

Billy Leif P.O.V

I wake to the smell of Lockes breath, as his face is right in front of my face. I decide to say nothing. "Okay kid, we know you tricked us and blinded us with that slug of yours. Where is it? Give it here so we can ghoul it! I raise my eyebrows in mock confusion. "Sir, I do not know what you are talking about!" Lode pushes Locke away and eyeballs me. I look up at him. "All right kid. Just stay out of our-" Lode is interrupted by a soldier. "Uh oh." "Lode sir, that's the kid who knocked me out and stole my blaster!" Everyone stares at me. "The gig is up!" I think to myself. "You're comin' with us kid. You're goin' in jail fer defyin' the law of the Leaders of Slugterra!" I feel the sweat trickling down my back when out of the corner of my eye I see the mystery slug, using a clothesline to launch himself. He shoots and I roll on the ground as he reaches the speed for a velocimorph. "Aww, why does this road have to feel like daggers?" Right when I say the word daggers, the mystery slug shoots out several shining daggers made of what looks to be light, pinning the soldiers along with Locke and Lode on the wall. The slug demorphs with a "pop!" and lands on the palm of my hand. "Thanks so much!" The slug chirrups and blinks its three eyes. "Y'know, I'm pretty sure you're a never before seen slug, otherwise G.H.O.U.L.S wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to get you." The slug just looks at me and blinks its three eyes again. "Since I'm the one who discovered, imma name you a Blinkerwinker slug! What do you think?" The slug nods and chirrups again, always blinking. "I think I'll name you… Blinky!" This time, the slug jumps up and down. "Blinky it is. My name's Billy!" Blinky nods and nuzzles my palm. "Okay Blinky. First of all…" I grab a soldiers blaster and a capsule belt.. It has the G.H.O.U.L.S insignia. "I'll repaint it later. For now, let's get outta here before they break free." With that, we climb onto the rooftops and head off.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Since I like Slugterra as well, I thought I might start a Slugterra story. Don't worry, I'll still be writing my DC story, but now I'll be working on this one too! Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review! (No nasty reviews please. Nasty reviews are nasty, which is why they are called nasty reviews. LOGIC!)**

 **Fiction For The Ages**


	2. Chapter 2: My Slug Gets Owned By A Fruit

Billy Leif P.O.V

Blinky falls asleep in his capsule. I decide if I am going to fight for Slugterra, I would need plenty more slugs. So I go on a slug hunting trip. By that I mean walking around in the jungles near Quiet Lawn Cavern scouring the ground for slugs. Night has fallen, so I feel pretty safe. I find some fruit and gobble it up. Suddenly, as I take a bite into another piece of fruit, a blur of speed grabs it right out of my hand. "Holy cow! What was that?" I look around in surprise. Then I see it. "Hey, you're an Arachnet!" The Arachnet looks up at me from the fruit as if saying; "Yeah, so what? Got any more fruit?" I laugh. "Hey little buddy. I'm going on an adventure!" I give Blinky a little nudge. He wakes up and looks at the Arachnet. He squirms out of his capsule and hobbles over to the Arachnet. Blinky gives the Arachnet a tiny nudge. The Arachnet offers Blinky some fruit. "Hey! That was mine!" I say. The Arachnet chirrups and shoots some webbing. It comes back with a giant piece of fruit on the end of it. The Arachnet panics. 'Waaaahhh!" The fruit comes whizzing past me and whacks the Arachnet upside the head. I go over and pick him up. "Aww, thanks buddy. How 'bout you stay with me?" The Arachnet scrambles into a capsule and sits obediently."I guess that's a yes. You happy to have a new friend Blinky?" Blinky makes a "squeer" sound and hops into another capsule. "I think I'll name you Webbington. You like?" The Arachnet says nothing and simply nods. I smile. That's one slug down, many more to go!"

Billy Leif P.O.V

The jungle is very dark during the night and I can barely see. Then I have an idea. I remember when Blinky responded and attacked when I said the word "daggers". "Blinky, light!" The moment after I say it, Blinky hops out of his capsule and lands in my palm. He murmurs a couple of things and suddenly, all the lines and dots on his body begin to glow with an intense light. Moments later, Blinky has created a small area of light. Webbington wakes up to see what the source of the bright light is. He stares at Blinky in awe. We continue to walk into the jungle when I hear a rustle. "Blinky, no more light!" Blinky, immediately understanding the situation shuts off his light and drops into his capsule, along with Webbington. "Stay quiet guys." I pull out my blaster. Suddenly, an enormous slughound jumps out of the bushes, growling and clawing at the ground. "Uh-oh!" Webbington freaks out, but surprisingly, Blinky stays calm. I guess he did come from a mysterious rock from the sky so he might have never seen a slughound… I twirl my blaster, drop it, scramble for it, grab it and load in Webbington. "Do your thing, Webbington!" I scream as I fire. The recoil pushes me and I stumble. So much for holding a confident stance. Webbington, however does a great job spewing webbing into the slughounds eyes. It growls, backing up. "Your turn Blinky!" I load him up and think about what I should tell him to do. Daggers might kill the slughound, and I don't want that to happen. So I come up with something else. "Blinky, scare!" Blinky begins to twirl around, engulfing himself with light, and then…

Billy Leif P.O.V

When Blinky emerges from the light, I even barely hold back a scream. Webbington faints immediately. Blinky is a gigantic and gruesome… Monster. He is almost indescribable, each time I focus on him, he shifts and changes into another gruesome and ugly monstrosity. The slughound whimpers in fear and runs away, tail between his legs. "Wow Blinky! Awesome job. You too Webbington. " Both slugs chirrup in thanks. I find them some fruit. We walk on through the night and come out of the jungle in the early morning. "Hey we're in Herringbone Cavern! Wonder if there are any slugslinging competitions?" I walk around. A man walks up to me. "You here for the slugslinging competition?" I look around. "Me?" I look at Blinky and Webbington. They smile. "Uh, yeah, sign me up." The man looks at me suspiciously. No, not me, at Blinky. "That's an odd slug you got there. Oh well… What's yer name?" "Leif. Billy Leif." The man nods and walks away. I sit and watch as the day wears on and competitors begin to arrive. Some of them looking frightened. I begin to wonder if it was a good idea to enter. I don't want to lose Blinky. But I do need more slugs. "You ready guys?" I ask my two comrades. Blinky and Webbington both chirrup and hop up and down. I watch as the competition begins and people begin to duel. I begin to feel queasy.

Billy Leif P.O.V

Finally after what seems to be forever; "Next up, Entoxicator versus a newcomer, Billy Leif!" Everyone applauds when Entoxicator is called, but everyone stays silent when my name is announced. I size up my opponent. I see that he uses mainly Neotoxes, Gazzers and Flatulorhinkus's. "Ready…." the commentator says. I raise my blaster. "Set…" I load in Blinky."FIRE!" I let him fly. Entoxicator fires a Gazzer. Both Blinky and the Gazzer velocimorph. Everyone suddenly starts screaming and pointing at Blinky. "What slug is that?" "Is it a ghoul?" I start to sweat. "Stink him up!" I hear Entoxicator say. I scream out; "Blinky, flash!" Blinky lets out a vibrant light, straight at Entoxicators eyes. "Aarrgh!" he screams. I leap to one side to avoid the Gazzer, but his stench still hits me straight in the nose. "Eeech!" I load up Webbington. "Show 'em what you can do!" Entoxicator recovers and fires a Neotox. "Rebound him Webbington!" Webbington shoots webbing onto a pole above the slinging field, swings like Tarzan, catches the Neurotox and flings him back at Entoxicator. He ducks and the Neotox hits the cliff behind him. The audience oohs and aahs. Blinky returns and I tell him; "Let's end this. Blinky, just pin him to the wall, okay?" Blinky nods. I fire. Blinky reaches velocimorphs and I scream "DAGGERS!" Immediately Blinky fires several daggers of light, which hit their marks and pin Entoxicator to the cliffside. Everyone is silent in shock. "B-B-Billy Leif wins, and in such a way!" Everyone immediately either starts cheering me on or boos me. I bow. "The winner now gets to pick one slug from the loser." I walk over to Entoxicator. I offer to shake hands. He refuses. I look through his slugs. I look for individual slugs that stand out from the rest. "You're a Rammstone, right?" I say to one slug. He nods, flexing his tiny slug muscles. "I'll have him." Entoxicator grunts and hands him over. I beam. I just won my first slugslinging duel!

Billy Leif P.O.V

"You guys did great!" I say to Blinky and Webbington. "Meet your new partner, Basher!" I hold up the Rammstone. Blinky and Webbington hop out and give Basher little nudges. Then they all hop back into their capsules. People start flocking me to ask questions, but I shoo them away. Finally, the day ends. I hear the announcer say; "All contestants moving on to the next round, please meet at Gateway Cavern!" I sigh. I'll never make it there. I'm about to head back into the jungle when something swoops in from above. A boy riding a mecha beast lands beside me. "Hey. My names Riley. It seems you need a lift." I stare at him. "I saw you today. You were awesome. You gotta tell me about that unknown slug of yours. Hop on!" I look. Riley is on a bat mechabeast. "That's awesome. Offer accepted!" I hop on and we take off. I might have just made a new friend.

* * *

 **What's up guys! Eleven people have read my new Slugterra story so I wrote a new chapter today for you guys. I hope you guys like it. I'm hoping to post a new chapter for my DC story by either tomorrow or Friday. Please leave a review! (Okay I know it's weird that Billy just accepts a random guys invitation to ride on his mech. Riley could push him off but... Hey! The first people that Eli met were Trixie, Pronto and Kord and they were all good people! Sorry, just wanted to say this) Don't forget to review! If you find any grammatical mistakes or any typos please let me know.**

 **Fiction For The Ages**


	3. Chapter 3: Riley And I Meet A Hydrarctic

Billy Leif P.O.V

Riley and I walk over to the stands. I hear the announcer holler; "Next, Billy Leif and Scorcher! Please enter the… ARENA!" I give Riley a quick nod. He nods back. I begin to walk onto my stand. I size up my opponent. He looks all flashy with tubes full of what looks like lava mounted on his back. I see that all of his slugs are fire element based. He has Flaringos, Hop Rocks, Grenukes and even a Forgesmelter. "Ready," I hear the announcer say. "Steady," I load Basher into my blaster… "FIRE!" the announcer screams. Scorcher fires a Hop Rock, I jump to avoid it. Using a sign, I run onto the rooftops. I aim and fire Basher. "Basher, Batterup!" I holler. Basher goes full speed ahead at Scorcher, who barely manages to fire a Flaringo, who takes a massive uppercut to the face. "Ouch! That has got to hurt!" I hear the announcer say. Scorcher, then fires two Hop Rocks. "Webbington! Webwall!" Webbington creates a massive wall of webs, however, one Hop Rock makes it through. I duck to the side, but not before one Hop Rock hits the billboard above me, causing several pounds of debris to fall, crashing down on me. I yell in pain as the billboard lands on my leg. Scorcher smirks and aims a Forgesmelter at my head. "Blinky, this guy deserves a kick in the butt. Or…" I say, thinking of something else. I fire Blinky. "Blinky, disguise! Earth elemental!" I watch as Blinky begins to swirl and "BOOM!" Instead of a velocimorphed Blinky is a velocimorphed Earth elemental. "AAAHHHH!" I hear Scorcher scream. Blinky blasts through Webbingtons webbing and explodes in front of Scorcher. Then…

Billy Leif P.O.V

"Okay Blinky, now… SCARE!" I scream. Blinky, now in protoform, begins to swirl around and then. He becomes a gruesome and terrifying monster, just like he did before. Scorcher faints immediately. I wait for the announcer to announce that I'd won, and then I see that he'd fainted as well. "Oops…" I chuckle. Blinky, Webbington and Basher all hop back over to me. 'You all did great guys!" I applaud them. I look over at Riley. He looks a bit pale but he gives me a big thumbs up. Several moments later, the announcer wakes up and says shakily, "Winner, Billy Leif…" Then he faints again. There is nearly no applause as almost everyone is still fainted. Oh well. Finally, when Scorcher wakes up, I walk over to claim my slug. Scorcher immediately hands me the Forgesmelter and runs off screaming; "Don't hurt me!" "Huh, okay," I say, staring at my new partner. He looks a bit shaky. "It's okay buddy, I won't hurt you. Guys, tell him." Blinky, Webbington and Basher go over to the Forgesmelter and begin to talk in chirrups and other slug sounds. Finally, the Forgesmelter hops onto my palm with a shy but determined face. "I think I'll name you… Forge." The Forgesmelter nids and hops into his capsule, I hop out of the arena and walk over to Riley. "That… Was scary." Riley admits, sheepishly. "Yeah, but hey. Look what I got!" I show him Forge. "Cool! He gave you his Forgesmelter?" I nod. Riley gives me a high-five. "You were great." Riley tells me. "Indeed he was." Someone says. "Huh?" I turn around.

Billy Leif P.O.V

Standing there is Sarah. "That was some fancy slinging." She says, giving her Hydrarctic tiny nudges. "I guess so." I say, nodding. "You underestimate yourself." Riley says. "You're awesome." "Anyways," I say, "Riley and I have to go practice for the next round." Sarah nods. "I hope we'll go against each other. See you later." She walks away. "Well, that was weird." Riley motions for me and we walk to Sonar. He gives me a nudge. 'What?" I ask. He points to a spot near the arena. Standing there are several G.H.O.U.L.S agents. "What are they doing here?" I ask. "No clue, but let's not stay to find out…" Riley says. 'I agree." I say. We hop onto Sonar and take off. While we're flying, Riley hands me a sheet of paper. It reads; "Next set of duels takes place in Undertow Cavern. Cavern leader Marvolio Drake will be attending so bring you A game!" "Oh crud, Marvolio'll be there?"I say Riley nods. "This is not goo-" I'm cut off as something hits me smack dab in the face. "What the!" I splutter. I pull off whatever it is and take a good look. In my palm is a very dizzy Hoverbug. Riley begins to laugh. "Be quiet." I smirk. "So buddy, you okay?" I ask the Hoverbug. Blinky and the others, including Riley's Hoverbugs, Juno and Janus, begin to chirrup to the Hoverbug. "Calm down guys…" Riley says. "Whaddaya sya you join me and scurvy crew?" I ask the Hoverbug. He begins to fly in circles around me. "Is that a yes? If so, I'll name you, Flutter. How's that sound?" The Hoverbug chirrups and lands in a capsule. Suddenly, "Boom!" "We've been hit!" I hear Riley yell. "We're going down!" I load Flutter into my blaster, and I tell Riley to follow. We fire at the same time, and both Flutter and Juno come around, and pick us up from the crashing Sonar. While in the air, I hear Riley sob, "Poor Sonar."

Billy Leif P.O.V

Juno and Flutter lower us down slowly and we hop off onto the ground. Flutter and Juno demorph and land on our respective palms. "Whoever shot us down is going to pay!" I hear Riley mutter, under clenched teeth. "Well, you might find out soon, cause there is someone just beyond those bushes." Sure enough, just after I say it, a dozen G.H.O.U.L.S agents hop out from the bushes, blasters loaded. "Hand over your slugs!" one of them yells. "You shot down Sonar, you'll pay!" Riley yells. He whips out his blaster and loads in Maestro in the blink of an eye. He fires and Maestro velocimorphs, and shoots a ray of sound, knocking all the agents on their butts. Then, he loads up Twister, while several G.H.O.U.L.S agents fire several Hop Jacks. Riley fires Twister, who rounds up all the Hop Jacks, then a second later, fires his Crystalyd, Gem, who digs under the ground and explodes under the soldiers, knocking several out. Meantime, I stare at the pro-slinger doing his thing beside me. "You gonna stay in Lalaland or are you gonna help me?" Riley says, knocking me out of my trance."Oh, right…" I lock Blinky into my blaster. "It's on!" I fire Blinky. "Daggers!" Immediately, Blinky fires a deadly wave of daggers, pinning another couple of soldiers to trees and such. Then suddenly, being towed from a mech, came a giant cannon. "A gatling!" I squeak. Riley looks stunned too. "Let's pour it on!" Riley hollers. I load Webbington in while the gatling loads. "Webwall!" I scream. Webbington creates a wall in front of the blaster, but the agent controlling the gatling-cannon burns it down with a side gun. "Uh-oh…" I mumble.

Billy Leif P.O.V

"Load your heavy hitters!" Riley calls to me. I nod and load up Basher. I fire him and yell "Hammestone!" Basher repeatedly punches the cannon to no avail. Riley fires his Armashelt, Pincers, but it too comes to no avail in attempting to damage the cannon. I fire Blinky, but he too does nothing to harm the cannon. I try my best to duck as I'm bombarded with all types of ghouls. Then suddenly I hear a voice. "Billy, fire your Rammstone and tell it to use Slabhenge! Riley, you too. Use your Tormato to push the cannon to one side! Go Briar!" I turn around. Standing there aboard her mech is Sarah. I do as told and fire Basher. "Slabhenge!" I yell. Basher punches the ground and creates a giant wall that pushes the cannon off the ground. Meanwhile, Twister pushes the cannon to the side. Sarahs Vinedrill, Briar, digs into the ground and creates a large mass of vines, ensnaring the cannon head. Then, Sniffles leaps into its capsule, and Sarah fire. First, it velocimorphs, then fires a glob of acid. It melts the cannon almost immediately. The G.H.O.U.L.S agents panic and run. Then Sniffles freezes the molten mess. I load up Webbington. I fire. "Webbington, use Grappnet! Fling that mess away!" Webbington velocimorphs, shoots a thin line of webbing at the molten and frozen cannon, grabs onto a tree, whips it around and lets it go. It flies off into the distance, and I hear a crash of glass. "Oops…" I say sheepishly.

Billy Leif P.O.V

Sarah walks over. "That was close. What happened?" She asks. "We got shot down. Poor Sonar…" Riley sobs. Sarah frowns. "That ain't right. They can't just shoot down people." She stops, as if she's pondering over something. "That's it." She says. "I'm taking down G.H.O.U.L.S." She walks off. "I'm coming with you." I say. "G.H.O.U.L.S took away the one thing I loved. They deserve to pay." She nods, then looks at Riley. He stares at her, his look the most angry I've ever seen him have. "I think you're coming too." I say. "You bet I am. And I know just what we can do. You know how Marvolio will be attending the next set of duels?. I say that's where we start our little rebellion. "So are we a gang?" I ask. Sarah looks reluctant. "You bet we are." Riley says, "And our name? We're the Slug Gang!" He beams in coming up with a name. "That's stupid." Sarah says. Riley frowns. "Hoo-boy" I think.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Next chapter up and running! Now I'm taking a break and I'm gonna do another chapter for my DC story. Happy reading!**

 **Shoutout to Buttermander for giving me more ideas, but I'll integrate them in my next story of Slugterra. Sarah having two brand new never before seen slugs is kind of pushing it... Thanks so much for the ideas though. The Boneviper will be integrated, it is a great idea, but it will have to wait a bit...**

 **Fiction For The Ages**


	4. Chapter 4: Riley Gets DENIED

Billy Leif P.O.V

Riley and I walk over to the stands. I hear the announcer holler; "Next, Billy Leif and Scorcher! Please enter the… ARENA!" I give Riley a quick nod. He nods back. I begin to walk onto my stand. I size up my opponent. He looks all flashy with tubes full of what looks like lava mounted on his back. I see that all of his slugs are fire element based. He has Flaringos, Hop Rocks, Grenukes and even a Forgesmelter. "Ready," I hear the announcer say. "Steady," I load Basher into my blaster… "FIRE!" the announcer screams. Scorcher fires a Hop Rock, I jump to avoid it. Using a sign, I run onto the rooftops. I aim and fire Basher. "Basher, Batterup!" I holler. Basher goes full speed ahead at Scorcher, who barely manages to fire a Flaringo, who takes a massive uppercut to the face. "Ouch! That has got to hurt!" I hear the announcer say. Scorcher, then fires two Hop Rocks. "Webbington! Web wall!" Webbington creates a massive wall of webs, however, one Hop Rock makes it through. I duck to the side, but not before one Hop Rock hits the billboard above me, causing several pounds of debris to fall, crashing down on me. I yell in pain as the billboard lands on my leg. Scorcher smirks and aims a Forgesmelter at my head. "Blinky, this guy deserves a kick in the butt. Or…" I say, thinking of something else. I fire Blinky. "Blinky, disguise! Earth elemental!" I watch as Blinky begins to swirl and "BOOM!" Instead of a velocimorphed Blinky is a velocimorphed Earth elemental. "AAAHHHH!" I hear Scorcher scream. Blinky blasts through Webbingtons webbing and explodes in front of Scorcher. Then…

Billy Leif P.O.V

"Okay Blinky, now… SCARE!" I scream. Blinky, now in protoform, begins to swirl around and then. He becomes a gruesome and terrifying monster, just like he did before. Scorcher faints immediately. I wait for the announcer to announce that I'd won, and then I see that he'd fainted as well. "Oops…" I chuckle. Blinky, Webbington and Basher all hop back over to me. 'You all did great guys!" I applaud them. I look over at Riley. He looks a bit pale but he gives me a big thumbs up. Several moments later, the announcer wakes up and says shakily, "Winner, Billy Leif…" Then he faints again. There is nearly no applause as almost everyone is still fainted. Oh well. Finally, when Scorcher wakes up, I walk over to claim my slug. Scorcher immediately hands me the Forgesmelter and runs off screaming; "Don't hurt me!" "Huh, okay," I say, staring at my new partner. He looks a bit shaky. "It's okay buddy, I won't hurt you. Guys, tell him." Blinky, webbington and Basher go over to the Forgesmelter and begin to talk in chirrups and other slug sounds. Finnaly, the Forgesmelter hop onto my palm with a shy but determined face. "I think I'll name you… Forge." The Forgesmelter nids and hops into his capsule, I hop out of the arena and walk over to Riley. "That… Was scary." Riley admits, sheepishly. "Yeah, but hey. Look what I got!" I show him Forge. "Cool! He gave you his Forgesmelter?" I nod. Riley gives me a high-five. "You were great." Riley tells me. "Indeed he was." Someone says. "Huh?" I turn around.

Billy Leif P.O.V

Standing there is Sarah. "That was some fancy slinging." She says, giving her Hydrarctic tiny nudges. "I guess so." I say, nodding. "You underestimate yourself." Riley says. "You're awesome." "Anyways," I say, "Riley and I have to go practice for the next round." Sarah nods. "I hope we'll go against each other. See you later." She walks away. "Well, that was weird." Riley motions for me and we walk to Sonar. He gives me a nudge. 'What?" I ask. He points to a spot near the arena. Standing there are several G.H.O.U.L.S agents. "What are they doing here?" I ask. "No clue, but let's not stay to find out…" Riley says. 'I agree." I say. We hop onto Sonar and take off. While we're flying, Riley hands me a sheet of paper. It reads; "Next set of duels takes place in Undertow Cavern. Cavern leader Marvolio Drake will be attending so bring you A game!" "Oh crud, Marvolio'll be there?"I say Riley nods. "This is not goo-" I'm cut off as something hits me smack dab in the face. "What the!" I splutter. I pull off whatever it is and take a good look. In my palm is a very dizzy Hoverbug. Riley begins to laugh. "Be quiet." I smirk. "So buddy, you okay?" I ask the Hoverbug. Blinky and the others, including Riley's Hoverbugs, Juno and Janus, begin to chirrup to the Hoverbug. "Calm down guys…" Riley says. "Whaddaya sya you join me and scurvy crew?" I ask the Hoverbug. He begins to fly in circles around me. "Is that a yes? If so, I'll name you, Flutter. How's that sound?" The Hoverbug chirrups and lands in a capsule. Suddenly, "Boom!" "We've been hit!" I hear Riley yell. "We're going down!" I load Flutter into my blaster, and I tell Riley to follow. We fire at the same time, and both Flutter and Juno come around, and pick us up from the crashing Sonar. While in the air, I hear Riley sob, "Poor Sonar."

Billy Leif P.O.V

Juno and Flutter lower us down slowly and we hop off onto the ground. Flutter and Juno dimorph and land on our respective palms. "Whoever shot us down is going to pay!" I hear Riley mutter, under clenched teeth. "Well, you might find out soon, cause there is someone just beyond those bushes." Sure enough, just after I say it, a dozen G.H.O.U.L.S agents hop out from the bushes, blasters loaded. "Hand over your slugs!" one of them yells. "You shot down Sonar, you'll pay!" Riley yells. He whips out his blaster and loads in Maestro in the blink of an eye. He fires and Maestro velocimorphs, and shoots a ray of sound, knocking all the agents on their butts. Then, he loads up Twister, while several G.H.O.U.L.S agents fire several Hop Jacks. Riley fires Twister, who rounds up all the Hop Jacks, then a second later, fires his Crystalyd, Gem, who digs under the ground and explodes under the soldiers, knocking several out. Meantime, I stare at the pro-slinger doing his thing beside me. "You gonna stay in Lalaland or are you gonna help me?" Riley says, knocking me out of my trance."Oh, right…" I lock Blinky into my blaster. "It's on!" I fire Blinky. "Daggers!" Immediately, Blinky fires a deadly wave of daggers, pinning another couple of soldiers to trees and such. Then suddenly, being towed from a mech, came a giant cannon. "A gatling!" I squeak. Riley looks stunned too. "Let's pour it on!" Riley hollers. I load Webbington in while the gatling loads. "Webwall!" I scream. Webbington creates a wall in front of the blaster, but the agent controlling the gatling-cannon burns it down with a side gun. "Uh-oh…" I mumble.

Billy Leif P.O.V

"Load your heavy hitters!" Riley calls to me. I nod and load up Basher. I fire him and yell "Hammestone!" Basher repeatedly punches the cannon to no avail. Riley fires his Armashelt, Pincers, but it too comes to no avail in attempting to damage the cannon. I fire Blinky, but he too does nothing to harm the cannon. I try my best to duck as I'm bombarded with all types of ghouls. Then suddenly I hear a voice. "Billy, fire your Rammstone and tell it to use Slabhenge! Riley, you too. Use your Tormato to push the cannon to one side! Go Briar!" I turn around. Standing there aboard her mech is Sarah. I do as told and fire Basher. "Slabhenge!" I yell. Basherpunches the ground and creates a giant wall that pushes the cannon off the ground. Meanwhile, Twister pushes the cannon to the side. Sarahs Vinedrill, Briar, digs into the ground and creates a large mass of vines, ensnaring the cannon head. Then, Sniffles leaps into its capsule, and Sarah fire. First, it velocimorphs, then fires a glob of acid. It melts the cannon almost immediately. The G.H.O.U.L.S agents panic and run. Then Sniffles freezes the molten mess. I load up Webbington. I fire. "Webbington, use Grappnet! Fling that mess away!" Webbington velocimorphs, shoots a thin line of webbing at the molten and frozen cannon, grabs onto a tree, whips it around and lets it go. It flies off into the distance, and I hear a crash of glass. "Oops…" I say sheepishly.

Billy Leif P.O.V

Sarah walks over. "That was close. What happened?" She asks. "We got shot down. Poor Sonar…" Riley sobs. Sarah frowns. "That ain't right. They can't just shoot down people." She stops, as if she's pondering over something. "That's it." She says. "I'm taking down G.H.O.U.L.S." She walks off. "I'm coming with you." I say. "G.H.O.U.L.S took away the one thing I loved. They deserve to pay." She nods, then looks at Riley. He stares at her, his look the most angry I've ever seen him have. "I think you're coming too." I say. "You bet I am. And I know just what we can do. You know how Marvolio will be attending the next set of duels?. I say that's where we start our little rebellion. "So are we a gang?" I ask. Sarah looks reluctant. "You bet we are." Riley says, "And our name? We're the Slug Gang!" He beams in coming up with a name. "That's stupid." Sarah says. Riley frowns. "Hoo-boy" I think.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Next chapter up and running! Now I'm taking a break and I'm gonna do another chapter for my DC story. Happy reading!**

 **Shoutout to Buttermander for giving me more ideas, but I'll integrate them in my next story of Slugterra. Sarah having two brand new never before seen slugs is kind of pushing it... Thanks so much for the ideas though. The Boneviper will be integrated, it is a great idea, but it will have to wait a bit...**

 **Fiction For The Ages**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan And Attack

Billy Leif P.O.V

As we're riding Sarah's snake mech, Riley falls asleep, so I take the chance to give Sarah a tiny nudge. "What did G.H.O.U.L.S do to you?" I ask her. She straightens up a bit, as if she had never been asked that question before. She stays silent. I sigh. Then; "They killed my family." I look up. "That seems to be a theme, doesn't it?" I mean it as a joke, but Sarah looks obviously hurt. I kick myself. "I'm sorry, I-"It's okay." She cuts in. She takes a deep breath. "I used to live way up in the Northern Caverns. It was very quiet, and there were very few people. Then one day, a portal opened, from a different cavern. It was G.H.O.U.L.S. They had come in search of new slugs to ghoul and a place to find more resources. They began to blow up mountains. We lived at the bottom of a mountain. I was out looking for slugs. The shockwave made by the explosions was enough to create an avalanche, burying my house and my parents underneath millions of pounds of snow." She looked solemn and sad. I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." We stayed in silence the rest of the way, at least until Riley woke up and starting telling us his many plans for defeating G.H.O.U.L.S. "And then I'll create a giant cage, trapping them and then-"I cut him off in desperation. "What slugs do you have?" I ask Sarah, changing the direction of the conversation. She takes off her backpack and presses a button. A hole opens up on top. She whistles and one by one, fifteen slugs hop out. "Woah."

Billy Leif P.O.V

"Roll call!" she smirks. "Sniffles!" Her Hydrarctic chirrups. "Chomper!" A Makobreaker waves."Tripwire!" A Polero hops up and down. "Silver, Buzzsaw, Trance, Briar, Vortex, Emerald, Frosty, Flare, Pumpkin, Soapy, Snappers and Outage." A Slicksilver, Thresher, Hypnogriff, Vinedrill, Sand Angler, Geoshard, Frostcrawler, Flaringo, Frightgeist, Bubbaleone, Armashelt and an Xmitter all chirrup, wave, hop, burp or fall asleep, not necessarily in that order. Go figure. "Wow, you are one cool collector." Riley says, in obvious awe, since he only has several slugs. "Hey. Don't feel so bad." I say. "I only have five slugs." Riley laughs. Suddenly, Sarah stops. "Heads up guys, we're entering Undertow Cavern." Riley and I shut up immediately. We enter the cavern, and there I see several other slingers. We arrive early so we set up a tent and we begin to discuss our plan. It's risky, and involves precise timing, but we feel we can pull it off. Soon I hear an announcement. Sarah walks over to the announcer. This is the hard part of the plan. We first watch. There are only ten duelers left, so there are five duels to be held today. During the first duel, I notice a spray of water on the sea, and suddenly, out shoots Marvolio Drake. He walks over to a seat and sits down, watching the duel. I walk over to the seaside and pull out some slug food. I throw it into the water. Suddenly, an Aquabeek shoots out and grabs the slug snack. It lands beside me. I coax it with some more food. "You want some more?" I ask. It nods. "How about you join me for not just food, but a lifetime of adventure too?" The slug moves back a bit, but Webbington and Blinky come to my rescue, talking in slug language to the Aquabeek. The Aquabeek then happily lands on my palm. "I'll name you Wipeout." We return to the duels. On duel number four, it's Sarah and a dueler named Max Hamato. They're about to begin when Sarah yells; "Wait!"

Billy Leif P.O.V

"I don't want to duel this guy. I've wanted to duel one person. Billy Leif." Everyone gasps. I look like I'm in shock. "Er…" The announcer mutters. I look over at Marvolio Drake. He motions to the announcer to agree. "Very well. Billy Leif, please step into the arena." I walk into the arena. Sarah nods at me. "I thought Billy Leif was a great duelist, not some scrawny kid." She says. "I thought Sarah's Hydrarctic was fierce and deadly, but all I see is a little girl and her teddy bear!" The crowd buys it, clearly absorbing the drama. The announcer says; "Three, two, one…" I tense up. "DUEL!" Sarah and I whirl around immediately and fire at Marvolio. "Hammestone!" I yell to Basher. "Cannonbolt!" Sarah tells Snappers. Both our slugs sail towards Marvolio and then… They get bounced off. "A force field!" I mutter. "Get them!" Marvolio screams. I watch as dozens of G.H.O.U.L.S agents rush towards us, led by Brutale Drake. I charge, but not before Riley takes out a dozen agents with a combo; Maestro rendering them unconscious and Twister flinging them out into open water.. "We need to stop Marvolio!" Sarah screams. I nod. We run towards him, and I fire Basher again but he pulls out his blaster, and fires a ghouled Makobreaker, a Makothresher, which chomps down on Bashers horns and flings him into the sea. "Basher!" I scream, since I don't know if he can swim… "Wipeout, go get Basher!" I tell him. I fire him into the water and I watch as he speeds toward Basher. I load in Forge and aim at Marvolio. "You're goin' down!"

Billy Leif P.O.V

To my left is Sarah and Sniffles who are burning the pants off of the G.H.O.U.L.S agents. Riley is with Maestro, deafening both the agents and the crowd. I fire Forge and he shoots lava at the force field emitter, which causes Marvolio to jump to the side to avoid the explosion. He runs over to the shore. "Stop him!" I yell over the din of screaming people. He runs over to a tarp, with Sarah shooting all her slugs at him. He pulls it off and reveals a giant humanoid mech. "Oh crud…" I mutter. I fire Froge again, but he can't melt it. Not even Sniffles can melt it. "Hahaha! Fools. You think G.H.O.U.L.S is stupid? We know all!" Marvolio laughs, aiming an arm, with a gatling fused to it. He begins firing. 'Look out!" Riley yells. Makothreshers and Aquafreaks rain down upon us, and all hell breaks loose. "Cover me!" I scream to Sarah. She fires Silver who manages to pull away the gatling from our position. I run over to the sea, where I see Wipeout carrying Basher. He flips him onto my palm and I put Basher carefully into a capsule. "Forge, heat him up a bit!" "Billy!" Sarah screams, "I need backup!" I begin to run up the shore when suddenly a scream breaks the air. I reach the top and I stop. Then I fall to my knees. There is Marvolio, running away, and his mech, its body on the ground. They had managed to take it down. But under it… Is the broken figure of Sarah.

* * *

 **Hello EVERYBODY! Its been a long time! Sorry, Christmas and New Year and the Lunar New Year has gotten me so busy, plus school, with report cards coming out soon and all, I just haven't had time. I had a chapter in the works, which is the one you just read, which I finished and posted. I know this chapter is kinda boring. Next chapter will be more interesting though... maybe even a new place and slug... Maybe. While I've been... Not posting, you've been constantly reading which is so encouraging. I had a free day to day and I decided to do some typing. So hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

 **Fiction For The Ages**


End file.
